Chapter 767
Chapter 767 is called "Cora-san". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 14 - "A Missing Mountain of Offerings, the Appearing Ruins, and Angry Sea Monsters" Short Summary A glimpse of Donquixote's past is shown as Doflamingo executes his father in front of Rosinante who begged him to stop. Doflamingo finds Diez Barrels and kills him for losing the fruit he was about to steal. His crew then began looting the pirates treasure and searching the island for the traitors. But Rosinante openly gives away his position as he wants them to focus on him to keep Law safe who was being kept in a chest with a silence spell given by Rosinante for good measure. Law could only listen as the crew beat up Rosinante and stopped as Doflamingo arrived. Rosinante then points a gun at Doflamingo as he pronounces his position as a Marine sent to infiltrate Doflamingo's criminal activities. He lied to them that Law is out of the cage and in Marine hands which they believed to be true as they heard of a boy in their custody. Law could do nothing but listen helplessly as Doflamingo kills his own brother in cold blood over giving the fruit to Law. Rosinante however held onto his life as much as he can to keep the silence spell on Law until the Doflamingo pirates were off the island. With that accomplished he gives his final farewell to Law and passed away when Law's voice returns along with his sorrowful cries. Long Summary 31 years in the past, Vergo and Trebol cheer on Doflamingo as he holds Homing at gunpoint, ready to take revenge on his father for taking his World Noble powers away. Rosinante, who is being held by Homing, is sobbing and begs Doflamingo to stop. As Doflamingo tells of his plan to take Homing's head in order to return to Mary Geoise, Homing apologizes to his sons for having him for a father. Doflamingo then shoots Homing, causing Rosinante to bawl uncontrollably. 18 years later, the Marines look in shock at Doflamingo's Birdcage surrounding the town on Minion Island. With even greater shock, they see the pirates inside killing each other uncontrollably. In another area, one of the Barrels Pirates begs his crewmate Dorry, who ended up outside the birdcage, to help him, but Dorry runs off instead, revealing an X-shaped scar on his chin. Elsewhere, Diez Barrels tries fruitlessly to call for help as Doflamingo stands in front of him and his crew lies dead around him. Doflamingo then shoots him as outside his crew plunders the Barrels Pirates' treasure during their search for Rosinante. Baby 5 and Buffalo fly over the birdcage to look for Rosinante, but only see bodies from the Donquixote Pirates' massacre, when suddenly they pick up a transmission. However, Rosinante makes himself seen to Gladius, and Pica then reports their success to Doflamingo. Elsewhere, Law sits in a treasure chest where Rosinante hid him. He remembers Rosinante telling him to sit tight, but he hears shouts and shots coming from outside. Law tries to get out, to no avail. Law then hears Gladius, Trebol, and some other Donquixote Pirates beating Corazon up and yelling about how he betrayed them. Suddenly, Doflamingo arrives. Doflamingo approaches Corazon, reflecting on the six months that had passed since the latter deserted. A beaten-up Corazon remembers how Sengoku had found him after his father's murder, and holds a Marine-issued pistol at Doflamingo. Corazon then reveals his true allegiance to the Marines, and prepares to shoot Doflamingo to prevent the calamity the latter had planned to unleash. Corazon apologizes to Law for lying about his allegiances, but Law, who already knew, wonders why Corazon would tell Doflamingo, who also already knew. Doflamingo then interrogates Corazon on the location of Law and the Ope Ope no Mi. Corazon reveals that Law already ate the fruit and lied that Law was outside the birdcage and protected by the Marines on a patrol boat. Corazon's lie is backed up when Buffalo intercepted a transmission that the Marines had found a boy, but that was just a coincidence. Doflamingo in a panic then dispels Birdcage and orders his crew to find the Marine Patrol Boat. Corazon tries to discourage Doflamingo from searching for Law, but Doflamingo states that Law needs some education on how the latter needs to die for him, something Law fully heard. Doflamingo and Corazon point their guns at each other, and Doflamingo laments on how he has to kill a family member again. Law silently panics inside the treasure chest, because Corazon had promised to make it out alive. Law remembers Corazon telling him that pirates tend to take treasure chests back to their ships and leaves Law in a chest to conceal him from Doflamingo. Corazon reaffirms Law's worries that Doflamingo won't kill his own brother and is only after the Ope Ope no Mi. He uses his Calm ability on Law so he won't make a sound and tells Law he loves him (though Law is surprised by the goofy face Corazon makes). Back in the present Law tries to get out of the chest knowing this isn't what Corazon said. Corazon tells his brother that Law will not obey him and has beaten his fate of dying in three years and is not the same Law that wondered his way to the mad pirate Doflamingo. He shouts that there is nothing he can learn from him and that he is finally free of his madness. As Law weeps at these words, Doflamingo is unimpressed and cold-heartedly shoots his own brother repeatedly. While Law cries go unheard and many of the Donquixote Family members present (minus Buffalo and Baby 5) remain unresponsive to Corazon's murder. Law tries to break free only to remember all the time together he spent with Corazon. The crew leaves with the treasure while Law is still inside one of them. Corazon, barely holding on to life, uses what strength he has left to stay alive long enough to make sure Law escapes unnoticed. As the Donquixote Family loads the treasure Law leaves crying uncontrollably. Corazon tells Law nothing will bind him anymore, whether it be his illness or the boarders of the White City and he is now truly free. Tsuru's ship shows up just as Corazon finally dies. The Calm field around Law wears off as Law's cries are finally heard and Corazon's body is buried in the snow while Law walks away in tears as no one can hear his voice over the cannon fire of the Marine battleships. Quick References Chapter Notes *Vergo and Trebol have been with Doflamingo for at least 31 years. *Doflamingo's murder of his father, Homing, is shown. **This event severely traumatized Rosinante and resulted in him being found by the Marines and joining them. ** The picture of Rosinante breaking down after the death of his father is similar to the picture of a young Law suffering a breakdown after the death of his sister. *A young X Drake is revealed to have been part of Diez Barrels' crew. He was fortunate to be outside the birdcage. *The Donquixote Pirates loot Minion Island and massacre everyone on it before finding Rosinante. *Rosinante reveals his true allegiance to Doflamingo and Law, though Law had already figured it out. *Rosinante hides Law in a treasure chest and uses his Devil Fruit to help Law escape the Donquixote Pirates. *Doflamingo shoots Rosinante, and the latter eventually dies after Law escapes. Characters Arc Navigation